Bakugan: Light in Darkness
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Eight years have passed since Silver and Leonidas defeated Marduk and Vladiator and restored peace to Earth. However, with no distractions, Silver is forced to confront the feelings that he has had since his first meeting with Runo. Rated T to be on the safe side


**Why will my brain not let me focus on one story at a time? Seriously this is a literal problem to me. I can't do it. Anyways, I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with a new one shot story, Bakugan: Light in Darkness. This story will include aspects of the game and the show.**

 **I only own my OC. Nothing else. I hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1: Happiness

 **Eight years after the events of the game.**

A boy woke up to his alarm buzzing at eight am. He got out of bed and put on his white jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He went to his desk to pick his team for the day.

"Let's see. How about my laserman and my mantis." Said the boy picking up the two darkus bakugan.

"You know you need three right Silver." Said his bakugan, Omega Leonidas.

"Of course Leo. You're obviously number three." Said Silver with Leo landing on his shoulder.

"We have a battle planned today?" asked Leo.

"No, I just like to be prepared." Said Silver.

"So then why are you getting ready so quickly?" asked Leo, confused as to why Silver was so anxious to get out.

"No real reason." Said Silver after a slight pause.

"Let me guess. You're going to try and find Runo to tell her how you feel just to chicken out at the last minute. Just like yesterday… and the day before that… and the day before that… and-" Silver cut Leonidas off.

"Look, I get it. I should've done this a long time ago, I was just waiting for the right moment." Said Silver.

"Yeah. You have had a right moment before, but you still chickened out and didn't tell her." argued Leo.

"What? You mean at the barbeque? That most certainly was NOT a right moment! Julie, Alice and everyone else was there too." Said Silver.

"Your point being?" asked Leo.

"My point being I want to tell just her. With no one else around." explained Silver.

You realize the odds of that happening are significantly lower if you never ask her to hang out alone. Silver if you wait too long you're not going to get a chance." Said Leo.

"I know, I know. Why do emotions have to be so confusing?" asked Silver to no one in particular.

"They don't seem to be. You like Runo and you're too afraid of her answer to tell her." Said Leo.

"It was a rhetorical… nevermind. Let's just go." Said Silver leaving.

"So, where are we going?" asked Leo.

"I'm going to see if Runo's still at her place." Said Silver.

"We both know you aren't going to tell her." Said Leo.

"No. The first time I see her today I am going to tell her." Said Silver.

"Where have I heard that before? Oh right. At the barbeque. What happened there again? Oh right. You chickened out. As usual." Said Leo.

"OK fine. The next time I see her alone I'm going to tell her." Said Silver.

"Sure you will." Said Leo.

"Shut up Leo." Said Silver with a sigh.

Silver arrived outside of Runo's parent's restaurant and knocked.

"Come in!" called her mom from inside.

"Hello Mrs. Misaki." Said Silver cheerfully.

"Oh. Silver! What brings you here?" asked her dad.

"I was wondering if Runo was around." Said Silver.

"Oh. Sorry, you missed her. She was heading to the park. She should be back soon though if you want to wait for her." Said her mom.

"Ok sure. You need any help?" asked Silver.

"Actually we're expecting a big crowd later on today so we could use some help." Said her dad.

"Sure just let me know what you need." Said Silver.

"If you could clean up out here while we prep the kitchen that'd be a big help. Just sweep and wipe down the tables." Said her dad.

"Oh sure thing." Said Silver getting the broom and dustpan. After finishing sweeping he grabbed a damp rag from the kitchen and wiped down the tables. After he finished Runo still wasn't back.

"Ok! Finished!" said Silver.

"Thanks a bundle Silver. You really helped out. We'll send you a paycheck for your help today." Said Runo's dad.

"No need. Happy to help." Said Silver with a smile.

"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer. I'll send it to your house." Said her dad.

"If you insist. Seems Runo isn't back yet." Said Silver.

"Hm. Seems not. She might still be at the park if you want to check it out." Said her mom.

"Yeah. I'll go see." Said Silver.

"Anyways thanks again for the help." Said her dad.

"Not a problem." Said Silver.

"Wonder what Runo was doing for so long." Said Leo.

"No clue." said Silver, walking to the park.

Silver arrived at the park quickly to see Runo sitting on a bench with Dan.

"Well, there she is. You know what you said. Go get her buddy." Said Leo.

"Ok, you can do this Silver. Here goes everything." said Silver about to walk over to her and Dan, when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Silver just sighed. "Looks like you were right again Leo. I missed my chance." Said Silver walking away.

 **When Runo arrived at the park**

"Hey Runo!" yelled Dan.

"Oh. Hey Dan!" said Runo back.

"What are you up to?" asked Dan.

"Just wanted to go for a walk to clear my head a bit." Said Runo.

"Something on your mind?" asked Dan.

"Um, a little." Said Runo, blushing.

"Oh. Interesting. Would it happen to have something to do with a certain Darkus brawler?" asked Dan with a smirk.

"That obvious it's about Silver huh?" asked Runo.

"You've been talking about him at least once daily since he beat Marduk and Vladiator. What else could it have been about?" asked Dan.

"Fair enough." Said Runo.

"Anyways. You mind some company on your walk?" asked Dan.

"No. Not at all." Said Runo.

After walking around for nearly an hour, nearly all of it taken up with Runo talking about Silver, Dan spoke.

"Man. You really have fallen for him haven't you?" asked Dan.

"I guess I have." Said Runo.

They continued walking until they came to a bench were they sat down on.

"You really should tell him about it you know. Even if he doesn't feel the same, that'll be less that you need to worry about." Said Dan.

"Yeah. I know, but I haven't seen him since the barbeque we had weeks ago. I think he's avoiding me." Said Runo.

"That doesn't seem like him." Said Dan.

"I know, but it really seems like it." Said Runo, leaning her head on Dan.

"Tired?" asked Dan.

Runo only yawned in response.

"I guess you are. How about this? I'll get Silver out here and you will just happen to show up around the same time." Said Dan.

"That could work." Said Runo.

"Alright I'll just go get my bakugan and call him to meet me here for a battle." Said Dan.

Dan stood up when he got a call from Silver.

 **Back with Silver**

Silver walked into his room and looked in his drawer for something.

"What are you planning Silver? You haven't said a word since we left the park. I'm starting to worry about you." Said Leo. Silver pulled a launcher and a card out of the drawer.

"Silver? Why do you have a doom card?" asked Leo.

Silver called Dan.

"Hey Dan. How about we have a battle? One on One. Leo vs Drago. You down?" asked Silver.

There was some speaking on the other line.

"Alright. See you in the park in a few minutes." Said Silver.

"What is going on Silver?" asked Leo.

"Here is the plan Leo." Said Silver, leaving.

 **At the park**

Dan was waiting for Silver.

When Silver showed up he immediately opened the field along with Dan before Runo had a chance to show up. She was running trying to get into the field but wasn't fast enough. Time froze before she had a chance to.

After time started again, she saw Dan sitting down seemingly perplexed by something, but Silver was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened? Where's Silver?" asked Runo.

"T-The Doom Dimension…" replied Dan.

"What do you mean?" asked Runo.

"Silver he… he had a doom card. When we fought he climbed on Leo, so I also climbed on Drago. And he won the battle. But just before the gate closed trapping me and Drago, Leo flew in, Silver still riding him, and knocked us out, getting him and Silver trapped instead." Explained Dan.

"Ok. Then we need to get to the doom dimension and bring him back." Said Runo.

"Hang on. He said that out of the six of us, we could only send one to him at a time and we only get three chances. There is only one person he wants to talk to and that can bring him back." Said Dan. "He also said if we don't get it right, he'll retreat so far into the doom dimension that we'll never be able to see him again."

"Ok. So we need to get everyone together and figure out who it is." Said Runo.

"I'll say. Meet at my place." Said Marucho, who had just shown up.

"Ok. I'll get Shun. Marucho, you get Julie. Runo, you get Alice. Meet at Marucho's place." Said Dan.

"Got it. See you there." Said Runo, heading off.

After getting everyone together and meeting at Marucho's place, Dan told them what Silver had done. Everyone reacted with shock and confusion.

"Well, who is it?" asked Julie.

"No idea. Did he give you a hint at least?" asked Shun.

"No. Nothing." Said Dan.

"So, we have nothing to go on then." said Alice.

"No. Who do we send first then?" asked Dan.

"How about we send you? I mean, you were the last person to see him." Said Runo.

"True. Alright. Send me." Said Dan, turning to Alice who opened a field. After the fight ended Dan was nowhere to be seen.

Now we wait." Said Alice.

 **In the doom dimension.**

"Forgot how dark this place was." Said Dan.

"Let's find Silver." Said Drago.

Dan started walking until he saw Leo in the distance.

"There!" said Dan, running towards Leo.

When he saw Silver he called out to him. Silver turned around to see Dan running towards him.

"I assume you're the first guess?" asked Silver.

"Yeah. Were we right?" asked Dan.

"No." said Silver, simply.

"Well, you didn't give us anything to go on." Said Dan.

"True. Here's a hint. Opposites attract. Good luck." Said Silver as Leo roared and Dan found himself back with the others.

"I guess it wasn't you then." Said Marucho.

"No, but I did get a hint. It isn't much. Opposites attract." Said Dan.

"Ok. Opposites. His opposite." Said Julie.

"Could be Marucho." Said Alice.

"How?" asked Marucho.

"Well, he usually doesn't use strategy to fight. You two are always on opposing sides in a discussion. Everything about your personalities is opposite. It just makes sense." Said Alice.

"I guess." Said Marucho.

"Only one way to find out." Said Shun.

"Alright. Let's give it a shot then." Said Marucho.

Once again, Alice opened the field and when the field closed Marucho was gone.

 **Back in the doom dimension**

"Ok Preyas. Let's find Silver." Said Marucho.

"I ALREADY EXPLAINED WHY LEO!" they heard a voice yell.

"I think he's over that way. Call it a hunch." said Preyas.

They both started walking towards the voice to see Silver.

"HEY! SILVER!" yelled Marucho.

"Ah. Marucho. Hello." Said Silver.

"Well?" asked Marucho.

Silver just shook his head.

"Who could it be?" asked Marucho.

"All you need to do is complete the triangle. Good luck." Said Silver as Marucho was sent back.

"Hey Marucho. No luck huh?" asked Dan.

"No, but I got what I think is another hint. Complete the triangle." Said Marucho.

"Ok. This is our last chance so we really need to think about this. Who could it be?" asked Alice.

The group split into two groups. Each group trying to figure out what one hint meant. They sat and thought for three hours when Dan chimed up, figuring it out.

"I'VE GOT IT!" yelled Dan, startling everyone.

"Well then who is it?" asked Marucho.

"Runo." Said Dan.

"M-me?" asked Runo.

"Right. Ok. First hint. Opposites attract." Said Dan.

"Their personalities are too similar." Said Shun.

"True, but he never said it was about opposite personalities. What attribute does he use?" asked Dan.

"Darkus." Said Julie.

"What is Darkus?" asked Dan.

"The attribute of Darkness." Said Marucho.

"And what's the opposite of Darkness?" asked Dan.

"Light." Said Shun.

"What is the attribute of light?" asked Dan.

"Haos. Oh." Said Runo.

"OK, but what about the triangle?" asked Marucho.

Dan brought up a picture of the attribute wheel on the computer.

"Alright. I was sent first, representing Pyrus. Then Marucho, representing Aquos. What one makes a triangle when you draw a line through them?" asked Dan.

"Technically all of them." Said Alice.

"Right, but Marucho. Remember when we fought Jenny and Jewels?" asked Dan.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Marucho.

"You brought up a strategy. Called the triangle of the hexagonal magic circle. Fire, water and…" Dan trailed off, letting Marucho finish.

"Light. It's Runo." Said Marucho.

"Are you sure?" asked Runo.

"It makes sense to me." Said Shun with everyone else ageing afterwards.

"Alright. No other ideas. Let's go I guess." Said Runo.

Alice one final time opened the field and when it closed, Runo was gone.

 **Back in the doom dimension**

"Do you really think I could be me Tigrerra?" asked Runo.

"I do. I can't think of any reason why it wouldn't be you. Dan's explanation made perfect sense." replied Tigrerra.

"Yeah. It did." Said Runo, starting to walk.

Not too long after they saw Silver and Leo talking.

Leo the pointed out Runo to Silver who turned around.

"Hey Runo." said Silver.

"Hey Silver. So, was it me?" asked Runo.

"Yeah. It was you." Said Silver.

"What? Really?" asked Runo.

"Yeah." Said Silver.

"Ok. So was it something you needed to tell me, or do I need to talk, or what?" asked Runo.

"Well Silver? You said the next time you saw her alone." Said Leo.

"Yeah I know what I said. Runo. There is something that I really need to tell you. And it isn't going to be easy, so, just be patient." Said Silver.

"Ok Silver." Said Runo.

"Whew. Alright." Silver took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "Ok. Runo. I… I really like you. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Silver.

"Wow. You actually pulled it off. I'm impressed man." Said Leo.

Silver looked to Runo who was in utter shock.

"That's about what I expected." Said Silver.

Runo then spoke. "So, you um… you like me… like… that?" asked Runo.

"Yes. I do." Said Silver.

"You… you like me… in the same way I like you…" Runo then paused, realizing what she had just admitted.

"What do you mean 'in the same way you like me'?" asked Silver.

"Um… I… um…" Runo couldn't get a sentence out.

"Do you like me too?" asked Silver.

Runo took a deep breath to calm her nerves before nodding.

"Wow. Now I really wish I had said something earlier." Said Silver.

Runo started to tear up. "My answer is yes. I'll go out with you." Said Runo, hugging Silver, who hugged back.

"Alright. Let's get back to Earth and tell everyone." Said Silver.

Runo just nodded as Leo roared and sent all four of them back to Earth. They appeared back in Marucho's place.

"Hey! You're back! And, you're hugging Runo… did we miss something big?" asked Julie.

"We're together now." Said Runo.

"Congratulations Runo! He likes you back. I told you all you needed to do was tell him!" said Dan.

"Actually. I was the one that told her." Said Silver.

"Well, close enough." Said Dan.

"Anyways. I imagine you two have plans, so we'll let you get to them and we'll see you later." Said Marucho.

"Right. See you guys later!" said Runo, walking out with Silver.

"So, how long ago did it start?" asked Silver.

"Remember when you and Leo beat Marduk and Vladiator? Then." Said Runo.

"Wow. Long time ago." Said Silver.

"IT really has." Said Runo.

"Yeah. So I guess now we make up for lost time." Said Silver.

"Of course. So, where to first… honey?" asked Runo.

Silver just smiled back at Runo and kissed her. "Right this way." He said.

 **Well there we go guys! I hope you enjoyed this one shot story. Probably a little unexpected but my mind was overflowing with ideas and I needed to get rid of some to make room for more, so I figured let's just make a one shot and get some ideas out. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in my other stories as well. Goodbye!**


End file.
